


Unopened Boxes

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [19]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't remember or care what he brought with him when he moved in with Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unopened Boxes

"Dan?" Jones wanders into the lounge with a bemused expression, carrying a slightly tattered cardboard box. "What's this?"

"Huh?"

Dan squints at it for a moment and then shrugs. 

"Don't know. It's probably from when I moved away from my parents."

"And you've never opened it since?!"

Dan shrugs again. 

"I don't see what the problem is."

Jones' mouth gapes at him, reminding Dan of a particularly stupid fish. 

"It could be anything! Really nice books or important letters from the bank!"

Dan looks at him, amused. 

"If they were really nice or important, I wouldn't have forgotten about them."


End file.
